three brothers christmas
by sargent-titan
Summary: Wally and Dick want to go see Santa at the mall. And they want Roy to come. Of course. a brother story.


** three brothers Christmas.**  
**Characters: Roy, Wally and Dick.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice**

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase Roy?" Wally whined in an annoying tone.  
"No." The answer was short, and the older red head was  
getting mad. Wally and Dick wanted him to take them to see  
Santa. Dick was 13 and Wally was 15 and Roy was 18, they were  
to old to see santa. Especially if one of his friends saw him. He  
would never live it down.  
"Please Roy?" Wally and Dick asked again.  
"Why do you guys want to see him so bad?" Roy asked. He  
could feel himself about to cave. But he promised he wouldn't  
go down without a fight.  
"Because Roy, we are getting older and we want to hold onto  
our youth in any way possible." Wally answered in his 'explaining  
to a small child' voice. Roy scowled.  
"If we go we won't bother you for a week." A week? A week.  
Oh the possibilities of getting away from his younger 'brothers'  
had him in sudden Christmas spirit.  
"Okay. only if you promise, that A) You won't be stupid at the  
mall, B) You live up to that whole week of not bothering me,  
and C) If you tell anyone I went with you, I will tell Artemis that  
you like her, and for you Dicky-bird I will tell your entire team who  
you really are." He seemed smug about the fact that he had  
something over their heads.  
"Okay, okay, okay... we won't bother you, Just don't tell Artemis!"  
Wally said hurriedly.  
"Yeah, and Bats will kill me if the team finds out!" Dick all but yelled.  
"Okay then lets go." Roy said.

At the mall.

Roy was ticked. He had not wanted to spend his Saturday surrounded  
by fifty million kids screaming and yelling as they bumped into him with  
drool on their hands.  
'Why did I agree to this?' Roy asked himself in deep thought. 'Oh  
yeah, the promise of no trouble for a week.' the other side of his head said.  
'No, because you wanted to spend time with your brothers.' The truthfull  
side of his mind stated. 'Shut up.' only then he realized he was talking to  
himself.  
"Hey Roy, we're near the front of the line!" Dick stated eagerly. Something  
was wrong with him. Seriously wrong.  
"Joy." Roy muttered **(I ryhmed!)**  
After another five minutes and they were being called up. The two younger  
boys walked quickly over. Roy went over to stand near the camera so he could  
see the picture.  
"Roy, where are you going? Aren't you getting a picture with us?" Wally  
asked innocently.  
"Why not?" Roy muttered sarcastically. He went over to sit with Santa,  
Dick and Wally.  
"What do you want for Christmas young man?" The mall Santa asked.  
'Count to ten Roy!' he advised himself. "I would like," -'this day to be over'-  
"my brothers to be safe." He said instead. 'Because after the torture they put me  
through their going to need safety.  
"Okay, smile everyone!' said the overly perky photographer. 'Click' the camera  
went off and Roy got up quickly and pratically pulled Dick and Wally up. Before they  
could leave Santa handed them each a coloring book.  
"Thanks!" Wally and Dick said in usion. "Thank you." Roy said trying to keep calm.  
He was not a little kid! So Roy got one picture for each of them, and as they left the  
mall he handed the coloring book to a little girl as she walked by with her mother.  
He looked at his brothers and remembered how annoying thy could be, but at the  
same time how cool they were. A little insane, yes but cool none the less.

After Wally went home Dick decided it might be time to go to. So making sure they  
were gone Roy pulled out a box. He put the photo in it, along with a train ticket  
(You don't want to know), a bloody pizza recite (Pain!) and a page from a book.  
Each of the items were something about his brothers, and a time he didn't want to  
forget. And today he learned Christmas was all about Family.

* * *

**I got this idea while standing in line to see Santa. I was able to think it out for about**  
**an hour and forty minuts. Well Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
